You Will Find Her Next To Me
by goodenoughforjazz
Summary: Set after Goodbye. Santana and Brittany decide to make this summer their best yet, but with Brittany's fate decided and Santana's still uncertain what will their future together hold for them?


**A/N: I decided to write a fic following brittana during the summer after graduation because, well I thought it would be something interesting to do! like I said in the summary this is written straight after "Goodbye" so if you haven't seen the episode I would suggest watching it first **

**The title of this chapter is named after Bombay Bicycle Club's "Ivy & Gold", check it out! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I do own intense feels for a fictional couple.**

Standing on the platform of the station, long after the train had become a tiny speck in the distance and then vanished into nothing, and even after the rest of the New Directions decided to head to the Lima Bean for a coffee and to try and console a heartbroken Finn Hudson, Santana, Brittany and Quinn remained exactly where they had stood as they had waved Rachel off as she began her journey to New York, all of her dreams yet to be fulfilled.

They were not quite ready to leave yet and so stood in comfortable silence as the seconds ticked by, Santana's arm still wrapped around Quinn's waist for support, both looking at nothing and everything while Brittany went through the photos she had taken on her camera as she sat on top of the stone pillar.

Santana could hear Brittany chucking to herself and turned to look at her girlfriend, a smile playing on her lips at the sound, no matter what Brittany was laughing at, Santana would laugh too, it was just something that was a given with them, when one laughed so did the other, something they had learnt early on in their friendship when a younger Brittany had shown the other girl a yellow ladybird only for the two of them to roll around the grass laughing at the existence of such a creature. Santana felt warmth nestling in her belly at the memory.

Brittany shook her head and held up the camera to Santana, a toothy grin adorning her lips. She had taken a picture of the back of Mercedes and Sugar, with Sugar clinging to the other girl causing her to lose her balance slightly. Santana smiled and then laughed at the next pictures which first showed Mercedes pushing her away in one and then pulling her into an even tighter hug the next.

"Nice pictures Britt" she said handing the camera to Quinn who smirked and began looking through the rest of the pictures. Santana then reached out with her free hand and patted her girlfriend's knee.

"I'm going to put them up on Facebook later" Brittany smiled at the brunette before moving her sunglasses back to sit on her head and taking Santana's hand in her own, rubbing her thumb across smooth skin. After a moment of contentment between the two, the blonde hopped off her perch and brushed the bits of dust off the back of her jeans with her free hand before bumping her hip playfully against Santana's.

Santana rolled her eyes before giggling and turning to peck Brittany on the lips, soft and sweet. Brittany hummed and parted her lips slightly to suck on Santana's lower lip, but before she could have the chance they heard an _"hmph!"_ and then "you know if you two want to make out you could let go of me first Santana".

The two girls looked at their best friend and blushed in unison but Quinn just laughed and shook her head, "seriously, look at you both, if I had been asked a year ago would Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce be girlfriends I would have scoffed and said "that Santana Lopez would never have the balls to tell that girl what everyone else knew" but now look at you two being one of those lovey dovey couples that make me want to puke" she jeered but her eyes were soft and she broke into a smile.

Santana blushed deeper and squeezed Brittany's hand, who squeezed back and laughed, "I always knew it was going to happen someday" she said looking at Santana as she spoke, "I just had to wait a little while that's all" she kissed Santana's cheek and the brunette could swear she felt herself falling in love all over again.

" You are one lucky girl Lopez, I would have given up on your ass ages ago" Quinn said jabbing Santana's shoulder for effect, "I know" Santana murmured as she looked at her and Brittany's intertwined hands, and (not for the first time) marvelled at their perfect fit.

Quinn snorted " ….but I was being serious when I said you can let go of me Santana I don't need a human crutch" Quinn then laughed as Santana shook her head and almost snarled "we nearly lost you Fabray and now we're _never_ letting you go, right Britt?"

Brittany nodded and let go of Santana's hand, momentarily losing contact to move to the other side of Quinn, wrapping her arm around the smaller blonde's waist and placing her hand over Santana's as it lay flat against Quinn's back, "Never" she said softly kissing the side of Quinn's head before they made their way back to Santana's car.

Despite the girl's protests, Brittany and Santana helped Quinn into the back passenger seat of the car, and Brittany even buckled in her seatbelt kissing the top of her head which earned her a half-hearted thwack on her arm, "stop practising on me for Santana" she grumbled.

Santana opened her mouth to argue that that kind of kissing was what people did to their great aunts but before she could Brittany laughed heartily before kissing her head another time swiping her camera out of the other blonde's hands and dodging out of the way before Quinn could slap at her again.

"I don't need someone to practise kissing with when my girlfriend has the most kissable lips in the world!" Brittany shouted for anyone and everyone to hear before grabbing Santana's hips and pulling her against her, kissing her deeply and parting Santana's lips with her own, allowing her tongue to tease Santana's before a flash went off and suddenly Brittany was dancing away, waving her camera in the air in victory and jumping into the front passenger seat.

Santana barely had time to gasp in the exchange and was left wobbling slightly, she could hear Quinn laughing and jeering and she flipped her off "shut it Fabray or I'll get Britt to practice that kind of kissing on you" this just caused the other girl to laugh harder and say from her seat "yeah right Lopez, as if you'd let anyone else but you near your girl".

"She has a point S" Brittany called from the front of the car, busy twisting the dial of the radio to find a good station and Quinn just about lost it slapping her thighs and hitting her head against the head rest.

Santana scowled at Quinn and walked over to where she was sitting and slammed the door shut as Quinn stuck out her tongue at the brunette.

Santana slid into the driver's seat grumbling and looked at Brittany, "Thanks for having my back Britt-Britt" she grumbled.

"Anytime babe!" Brittany replied cheerfully, reaching out and squeezing Santana's cheek which earned her an eye roll before her girlfriend put her own hand over the blonde's and brought it to her lips, kissing her palm.

Brittany beamed and tickled Santana's nose taking a picture with her free hand as she did, the flash caused Santana to see stars momentarily before her normal vision returned.

"Britt!" Santana squealed, "S-Stop or I'll sneeze!" Brittany however continued to tickle Santana causing the other girl to lick her hand making the blonde shriek and pull away laughing.

"Ugh will you guys stop messing around so we can actually leave the station? We told the others that we'd catch up and that was over an hour ago now" Quinn called from the back seat.

Santana threw Brittany a wide smile before turning around and looking at the other blonde girl, "why so anxious Quinn? Afraid that Teen Jesus will think you've stood up his dreadlocked ass?" she sneered, smirking.

"Ugh! I told you a million times already, Joe and I aren't dating, we're just friends" Quinn grimaced and then sighed "just drive will you Santana? They will wonder where we are".

"Not until I do this" Santana replied and quickly turned leaned in to Brittany capturing her lips and moulding her own against them, pulling away before Brittany could respond, "that's for earlier, tease" Santana said as she turned on the ignition and backed out of the car park while Quinn cheered sarcastically and Brittany looked on a little dazed and completely lost for words.

As the girls rode in the car to the Lima Bean, they sang along to the songs blaring from the radio, each and every one hinting at the summer that they were in store for. Brittany and Santana held hands over the console and they both threw eachother glances every now and again just because one couldn't keep their eyes off the other for long.

"Dammit S will you watch the road? I don't want to be in a car crash, _again_." Quinn shouted over the music.

Santana was about to reply with a snide remark that _she_ had been the one who was texting but Brittany being the mind reader that she was, squeezed her hand slightly in warning and so she stopped herself and instead said "of course Q, we wouldn't want Dreadlocks Marley to get his hands all over your ass in therapy now would we? _Again_" she winked at her through the rear-view mirror and Quinn crossed her arms and huffed.

They spent the rest of the car journey in silence, apart from Brittany occasionally humming along to a song, head bobbing from side to side and foot tapping out a beat on the floor. Santana, for once kept her eyes on the road but whenever she could feel Brittany's eyes on her she smiled shyly.

Once the temptation was too great and making sure that Quinn was engrossed with looking outside the window, Santana chanced a peek at Brittany who winked at her before Santana turned her attention back on the road once again, cheeks pink.

They soon arrived at the Lima Bean, Santana pulling into one of the free spaces outside the café and taking the key out of the ignition reaching out and gently grasping hold of Brittany's chin pulling her towards her and kissing her chastely on the lips and then her nose which Brittany did in kind and then they giggled in unison.

"Ugh you guys are revolting" Quinn said "c'mon I'm dying for caffeine" as she began to unbuckle her belt.

Brittany whooped and threw her camera back at Quinn who just about caught it and placed it in her rucksack for her.

A moment of silence, then "Britt why do you have Finding Nemo and Bambi in your bag?" Quinn asked taking out the DVD cases and waving them in the air. Santana groaned.

Brittany shrugged and pointed at her girlfriend before replying, "We're having a movie night tonight, and they're San's favourites duh", Quinn raised an eyebrow at Santana through the rear-view mirror but before she could say anything, the brunette held up her hand and said "Don't even start Fabray or I swear I will make the Lima Bean a living hell for you and Jesus's long lost brother" and Quinn closed her mouth with an audible pop.

Brittany jumped out of the car and jogged over to the back passenger's door, opening it and helping Quinn out of the car, who this time did not protest, aware that Santana would be true to her word. She looped her arm around Brittany's and let her walk her to the door, which Santana held open for the two of them and they stepped inside instantly greeted by the smell of coffee and cheers from the table at the far back of the café where their friends sat.

Brittany, still with Quinn attached to her arm, extended her other arm out to Santana offering her hand which the brunette gladly took sighing happily as their skin made contact.

To Santana, holding Brittany's hand didn't just feel like coming home, it _was_ home .She remembers her mother telling her once when she was too little to remember such things that "home is where the heart is" and Santana soon discovered that this to be true when she fell in love with Brittany S. Pierce.

Her heart lies with Brittany so naturally Brittany would feel as a home to her, and Santana knew that this was the same with Brittany when she held her hand, which was why they could never go for too long without physical contact, just how a body cannot live without a heartbeat, neither could live without the other's touch. _I guess that's how the pinky linking thing started_ Santana mused to herself _even when we were "just friends" we couldn't help it, we had to stay connected._

The girls made their way over to the table where three chairs had been set aside for them, two in between Mercedes and Mike and one at the other side of the small table in between a tear stained and bloodshot eyed Finn and Joe who looked only at Quinn and smiled with expectation written on his face patting the empty seat beside him.

"I'll give you ten bucks if you sit over there" Quinn murmured to Brittany who was already smiling at the fact that two chairs and been placed side by side especially for Santana and her, _we're a package deal _she thought pleased.

Brittany grinned at her friend before shaking her head and replying with "but then who will hold Santana's hand?" holding up their entwined hands to emphasize her point. Santana chuckled dragging Brittany over to the two vacant seats set aside for them and pulled out the chair and waited for her to sit down before pushing the chair and Brittany gently back towards the over cramped table.

"Such a gentleman" Brittany pretended to swoon, tilting over the back of her chair and pressing her hand to her forehead.

"Stop being so dramatic" Santana scoffed plonking into her own chair, "And besides" placing her hand on Brittany's thigh, eyes smouldering "you're totally worth it".

"Hold up the love birds have already started" Sam called out to the assembled kids pointing towards the two "good luck everyone I hope your stomachs can take it!"

"Shut up Trouty" Santana called back throwing a packet of sugar at his head which he dodged and guffawed.

"I can't Santana, my lips have taken over and I no longer have control remember?, just like-now!" he cried before leaning over and kissing Mercedes who smacked his shoulder before wrapping her arm around his neck, kissing back.

"And _we're_ the ones supposed to be lovey dovey? I think I'm going to be sick" Santana scoffed as Brittany made retching noises.

"Now you both know how I feel!" Quinn called from her awkward position beside the Hart boy. Santana threw another sachet of sugar at her which Joe just about lunged at and caught in his own hand "hey!" he said warningly "be careful" he then smiled at Quinn who smiled back despite herself.

"Oh my God, its _sugar_, not radioactive waste" Brittany groaned "I'd know the difference what with me making my time machine".

Santana cracked up squeezing Brittany's thigh causing Brittany to look at her with a hint of arousal glinting in her deep blue eyes before winking and turning back to the table to join in with one of the many discussions carrying around the group.

Santana ignored the rest of the New Directions for a while, instead content to look at Brittany and how she talked animatedly with Mike next to her about a new dance routine that he had linked her to the other night, "I've learned most of it already" she beamed proud of her own skill and the way she smiled made Santana smile too feeling so much love and warmth and happiness all at once. This was _her_ girl and no one else's. _How did I get so lucky?_ She thought, awed.

But soon she got drawn into a conversation that was already going on between Mercedes and Artie about how it was about time the New Directions should have another party soon. "Talk to Puck" Santana said nodding her head towards the mow hawked boy as he awkwardly tried to console his friend Finn with "you'll be fine" and at one point "at least we can still run that pool cleaning business?" and it was at this Finn abruptly stood up, knocking over his chair and stormed out the door causing to Brittany to shake her head and leaning into Santana "if he wants to be the selfless hero, he doesn't have to be such a douche about it" she shook her head and Santana chuckled as she returned back to her own conversation.

Soon after the Finn incident, the chatter began for wane a little and Santana could tell that Brittany was ready to leave when she hooked her foot around her ankle under the table and traced indecipherable patterns up and down Santana's arm with the tips of her fingers, Santana hummed appreciatively and decided that it was finally time to go.

The brunette pulled Brittany out of her chair and they both made their goodbyes as they walked towards the exit, waving to the rest of the kids. As they neared the door Brittany turned around and walked back to Quinn she leaned down and gave her a peck on her cheek "One from me" she then kissed her other cheek "and one from San" Quinn beamed and patted her hand before Brittany bounded back to Santana, pushing her outside of the café.

When they reached Santana's car, Santana went to open the door only to be pulled back by Brittany and pushed against the car, her eyes suddenly turning from clear blue and tranquil to dark and hungry. Santana knew that meant only one thing and she could feel the heat shoot to her lower abdomen, threatening to move lower down her body to between her thighs.

"Britt" she whined playfully "there are people around here, we don't want to end up in prison for indecent exposure, like we nearly did last month when you couldn't wait after we came out of the cine-" Santana was cut off by Brittany's hungry lips against hers.

"Don't care" Brittany growled retreating from the brunette's lips with an audible pop and attacking her neck leaving a trail of kisses up and down Santana's neck "want you". Santana's giggles and attempts to push her girlfriend away quickly turned into soft moans and Santana grabbing Brittany's ass as the blonde began nipping and sucking where she had previously been kissing, placing one hand under Santana's shirt and onto her stomach and sighing appreciatively at how warm it felt.

They stopped suddenly when they heard Puck wolf whistling from the door, Brittany flipped him off before turning around and smiling bashfully at the brunette, leaning forward and brushing her lips against Santana's softly, "sorry" she murmured in between kisses, "it's just that you're really hot".

Santana smirked against her lips before giving them one last kiss, "I know" she replied, "but not as hot as you". Brittany rolled her eyes and Santana tapped her nose gently, eyes crinkling at how cute her girlfriend was.

They both got into the car and held hands again for the whole journey to Santana's house, only breaking contact when Brittany's phone buzzed with a message from Quinn which read _one X for you and one X for Lopez_. Santana chuckled after Brittany read the message and was reminded that with the girl's absence and the nagging that came with her, they were able to sneak glances as much as they wanted and they did grinning like idiots.

As they drove the sun began to set behind them in the Lima sky, moulding an orange glow around the houses as they passed, and then in the car over their intertwined fingers casting a warm and enchanting glow to both their hands and their hearts and as it did they both thought to themselves that this summer was looking like a promising one.

**A/N: Should I continue or not? Please review I would love to hear some feedback **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
